


Step Back

by KasWTFP



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasWTFP/pseuds/KasWTFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One step forward brings back the past from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> Work by Bree.   
> My friend (Kas, account's primary owner) dared me to do an emotional drabble with Wheelie and/or Kup. This was very, very fun but difficult indeed!  
> Tell me what you think's going on.

One step down the ramp.   
  
_His parents were panicking. They couldn't control the ship!_  
  
Two steps down the ramp.  
  
_"Stay in your seat, Wheelie!"_  
  
Three steps down the ramp.  
  
_They crash down in the middle of the jungle. Wheelie's head smashes against the window and he blacks out._  
  
Four steps down the ramp.  
  
_He opens his eyes, vision's blurry. He cuts himself out of his stuck harness with broken glass._  
  
Five steps down the ramp. His knees start to shake.  
  
_"Mommy? Daddy?"_  
  
Six steps down the ramp. His knees buckle and Blurr rushes to catch him right before he collapses. 


End file.
